vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:NebulousViper/Lyrics Archive
New-ish Xin Hua Song I'm currently pulling the lyrics from the video itself since I can't find it online; It may take some time though since I'm using the trackpad to write the words I don't know (which is 45% of the lyrics). I'm already halfway done with transferring the lyrics from song to text, so I should have it done by Monday. (Singapore time) Once I'm done, I'll send it to you because I have absolutely no idea how to make a song page. X3 Here's the link: linkup! Xin Hua CaiyinMusic (talk) 14:27, May 3, 2015 (UTC) :Thank you! I'd be happy to make the page for you :) - Mistery Valencia Eevee Talk Page 15:17, May 3, 2015 (UTC) :: Finished transferring lyrics: linkup! 心華 未来 描繪著藍圖試著努力完成它 想要回给應大家的心 轉化成動力 創造屬於我們的旋律 按下開始鍵 有時會迷失了自己 對於堅持感到疑慮 像斷了水的筆 無法繼續繪畫 你也辛苦了 傳來的話語 驚訝發覺到 原來不是一個人 獨自努力 把嘲笑忌妒甚麼的 化為互相勉勵 前進著 交織成我們的旋律 一定 混入了許多的色彩 匯聚了大家的心願 形成巨大的潮流 調高音量放聲高歌 融合了許多的夢想 創造出展新的樂曲 帶動著我們的心聲 傳逹給所有的人 一定 CaiyinMusic (talk) 03:47, May 4, 2015 (UTC) :Thank you! I'll try to get on this tomorrow! >w< Mondays are usually the days where I work on songs with over 100k, but I'll put this one up first. :) - Mistery Valencia Eevee Talk Page 03:52, May 4, 2015 (UTC) :: Yay~! X3 I really wish I could make song pages though, but my weak point when it comes to technology is coding. ( /)(\) On a totally off topic note, I've been scrolling through Xin Hua's YouTube videos and it seems like there have been more original works made for her but haven't reached 1,000 views yet. Should I start on transcribing them or...? (I'm so so so so happy Xin Hua has over 20 original works now~) CaiyinMusic (talk) 03:58, May 4, 2015 (UTC) It's all good. We do need more people to transcribe/translate. :) We could use more Xin Hua originals. Can't hurt. Especially since she doesn't always get some every day (it was worse in Feb/Mar, when I basically caught up sometimes orz). It's good to get some Xin Hua stuff here so she gets attention while she can, because once Ling arrives, things would be sweeped orz I have a feeling Ling would take up a lot of our time... ^^; - Mistery Valencia Eevee Talk Page 04:02, May 4, 2015 (UTC) : Mostly I've been seeing a lot of covers using Xin Hua and Xia Yu Yao together... And also, for a less-than-half-a-year-old Vocaloid, she's had a decent amount of fanart, which I'm happy about. ^-^ : I have a feeling Tianyi's sales might potentially increase when Ling comes out 'cause there will be a ton of fans dying to make duets with those two. XD I should probably practice my transcribing skills for her... I wonder how Zhanyin Lorra will stand against Ling? From what I've seen, the majority in the Western fandom seems biased against her because of her "Mary Sue" bio... :| : CaiyinMusic (talk) 04:28, May 4, 2015 (UTC) Well... I found yet another Xin Hua song that actually has 2,000+ views, do you need me to transcribe it? I can't seem to find the lyrics... Don't Don't I really enjoy this song, has a slightly jazzy feel to it~ CaiyinMusic (talk) 13:10, May 5, 2015 (UTC) :Oh yeah, "Don't Don't" was one I was looking at before and couldn't find the lyrics to XD :If you can transcribe it, that would be really cool and helpful qwq <3 Mistery Valencia Eevee Talk Page 18:39, May 5, 2015 (UTC) :: Alright, it would probably take me a week or so to fully transcribe 'cause it's a longer song, and the font isn't really that clear like in "link Up!". Plus I have a major project to manage for the next month in school so it would take a while. ( /)(\) :: CaiyinMusic (talk) 03:32, May 6, 2015 (UTC) No rush, okay? :) - Mistery Valencia Eevee Talk Page 03:39, May 6, 2015 (UTC) : Well, I'll try my best to finish it as soon as possible. ^w^ The song really is quite lovely~ : CaiyinMusic (talk) 09:52, May 6, 2015 (UTC) 【心華Xin Hua】暗影島 【原創曲PV】 AND IT HAS THE LYRICS IN DESCRIPTION YAYYYYYYYYYYYYYY~ This song... I LOVE IT. THE TUNING. I CAN UNDERSTAND HER SO WELL. AND SHE SOUNDS SMOOTH. KYAAAAAAAAAA CaiyinMusic (talk) 15:18, May 9, 2015 (UTC) :Alright, I'll get to it. Thank you! :) :- Mistery Valencia Eevee Talk Page 19:33, May 9, 2015 (UTC) '【心華】御守【中文原創PV】LYRICS YAY' 原來這是寂寞 環抱天鵝絨的枕頭 緊擁著卻還是空洞 他在每個想念的角落 我卻從沒想過為什麼 有一根刺就像插在胸口 暗戀他的勇氣 能夠喘息多久 這道御守 是戀愛的寄託 泡沫般的夢 醒來以後 會痛 流星般墜落 那最美的時候 一霎那間就過 逾時不候 就會 失蹤 原來這是寂寞 環抱天鵝絨的枕頭 緊擁著卻還是空洞 他在每個想念的角落 我卻從沒想過為什麼 這道御守 是戀愛的寄託 泡沫般的夢 醒來以後 會痛 流星般墜落 那最美的時候 一霎那間就過 逾時不候 就會 這道御守 是戀愛的寄託 泡沫般的夢 睡醒後還 會痛 我的不自由 是暗戀症候下的結果 該對誰 說呢 ^This one was surprisingly easy to transcribe, her pronunciation is good enough so I only had to use trackpad for 20% of the song. XD CaiyinMusic (talk) 23:47, May 11, 2015 (UTC) :Aw yes. Thank you very much~! <3 - Mistery Valencia Eevee Talk Page 00:32, May 12, 2015 (UTC) Don't Don't Lyrics I asked the uploader for the lyrics, since it was really difficult for me to transcribe because of the font style: 别不懂我 的唇膏 七月的樱桃 绝对不能 轻易嘲笑 天真是梦想解药 别不懂我 的味道 别像团樟脑 只陪衬我衣橱背面 那张海报*请宠坏我 的骄傲 这不是玩笑 不是炫耀 是种自豪 青空中云朵奔跑 请收下我 的苦恼 蝴蝶结系好 用双手捧着心递交 你要不要别跟我 偶遇在街角 别像只龙猫 壁咚睡着 别把视野关掉 请向世界问好 别忽略我新涂的唇膏 别让脸孔发烧 别戴上口罩 尝不出这一秒的味道*如果乘 同一班车 迎着夕烧 擦肩同一座桥 你一个微笑 抬起头垂下睫毛 天使跌倒 请宠坏我 的骄傲 这不是玩笑 不是炫耀 是种自豪 青空中云朵奔跑 请收下我 的苦恼 蝴蝶结系好 用双手捧着心递交 你要不要别跟我 偶遇在街角 别像只龙猫 壁咚睡着 别把视野关掉 请向世界问好 别忽略我新涂的唇膏 别让脸孔发烧 别戴上口罩 尝不出这一秒的味道别毛躁 安静祈祷 不准沉默 不许晚不能早 你点头明了 比天使多点寂寥 请多指教 我开口之前 全世界屏息听好 女王公告 Yayyyyy~ CaiyinMusic (talk) 08:24, May 12, 2015 (UTC) :That's pretty sweet of them >w< :Thanks! I'll work on the page some time this week ;w; I didn't get to make a page for a song with over 100k yesterday, I was sidetracked XD :I really should consider getting an archive for lyrics already finished so I don't get confused .w. - Mistery Valencia Eevee Talk Page 17:40, May 12, 2015 (UTC) :: ^^ I felt so happy when the uploader gave me the lyrics since I was feeling a bit guilty about the really slow transcribing. ( .-.) :: I really wish I could help with the song pages, but coding..... OTL :: CaiyinMusic (talk) 09:06, May 13, 2015 (UTC) Yet ANOTHER Xin Hua Original Okay, the formatting got all messed up last time I did this so I just deleted it and now am reposting... Anyways, there's another original out~ Pretty lovely song, I really like it, and plus the YouTube uploader gave the lyrics which is a relief because the font used in the PV gives me a transcribing headache. X3 雨下了一夜 而現在卻是天晴的夜 水色浸潤的街 行人比昨晚略微少了一點 潮濕的夜風在街上穿行 載著的是誰的留言 是誰的故事 是誰的想念 前面有微光明明滅滅 是街燈還是星星碎片 又或是誰的淚水 在彼方凝結 星星和雨的夜 想起了許多事 想起了一些人 幾個瞬間 想那些太美太美太美的片段 星星和雨的夜 想起了幾行字 是不是某首詩裡的章節 我把它寫進歌裡飄遠 喧鬧聲消散 街上的燈已漸漸都熄滅 這空曠的街 只有星星和我還沒有成眠 清涼的夜風在街上穿行 穿過了陌生的城市 熟悉的原野 美麗的世界 前面有微光明明滅滅 是漫天繁星散落碎片 又或是我的淚水 在彼方凝結 星星和雨的夜 想起了許多事 想起了一些人 幾個瞬間 想那些太美太美太美的片段 星星和雨的夜 想起了幾行字 是不是某首詩裡的章節 我把它寫進歌裡飄遠 把它寫進我的歌裡飄遠 It's only been out for about a week, so I'm pleasantly surprised at the number of views~ (98,000+)! CaiyinMusic (talk) 09:13, May 13, 2015 (UTC) : Well, 119,000 views now... Man, this song is popular... : CaiyinMusic (talk) 11:07, May 18, 2015 (UTC) Well crap. Now I definitely have to make a page for this one XD I'm sorry I haven't been making pages lately. My schedule has been thrown off the past week and will again this week because I'm pet sitting. DX I think I'll work on this one today. :) I'm just a little worried since Umbreon has been correcting a lot of mistakes I made on the previous pages. I'm starting to wonder if I should leave them in my sandbox until he gives me the thumbs up. It really does not help that I'm not native, so I'm not sure where pinyin connects and where it doesn't. He always ends up renaming the page just because of the pinyin I throw in. :/ I'm not upset about it, of course. I appreciate his corrections, I just feel bad about not knowing myself to save him the trouble. ^^; - Mistery Valencia Eevee Talk Page 13:48, May 18, 2015 (UTC) *pats you on back* It's okay, just wanted to point out that it has over 100,000 views already. ^^ And it's okay to make mistakes with Pinyin, I'm not 100% fluent either when it comes to writing and reading, so I guess Umbreon has to make most of the pinyin corrections. >_< : Make songpages whenever you have time; real life is still out there. ^w^ : CaiyinMusic (talk) 14:28, May 18, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, now that it has 100k, it's one of the top priorities. And it's important that she has another 100k song that ISN'T her demo songs, so that's great. :) I'll work on it today. I've also been caught into making pages for ilem's songs since they have a crap top that has surpassed 100k orz I'm also looking for nice covers for the derivative sections of songs with over 500k. I mean, anyone could add a cover to any of the other songs, of course, but since I'm kind of always making song pages, I try to find the best way I could put in some derivatives, so I make a mark. ;_; For now, I'm looking for more nice covers of "Half and Half" and I've only found 3. But yeah. I suppose I should ask Umbreon if he wants to check the Sandbox before I publish it in case I made mistakes again lol - Mistery Valencia Eevee Talk Page 14:35, May 18, 2015 (UTC) : I was actually so happy to find that song because it got popular REALLY fast... I can help you with the dericative stuff if you want; except I've never tried doing that template before so I have no idea how my computer skills are going to turn out. X3 : CaiyinMusic (talk) 14:40, May 18, 2015 (UTC) Adding derivatives isn't so bad. If you need help adding them, feel free to ask. :) - Mistery Valencia Eevee Talk Page 14:43, May 18, 2015 (UTC) winner loser-你们以为这样就结束了嘛 Lyrics Just wanted to help. ^_^ (Sorry if I did something wrong again.) ——[[User:黒いKuroi| K''u''ro''i]] [[User_talk:黒いKuroi| '♪']] 03:47, June 20, 2015 (UTC) ::Oh, okay. ::——''[[User:黒いKuroi| K''u''ro''i]] [[User_talk:黒いKuroi| '♪''']] 03:54, June 20, 2015 (UTC) Lyrics to 梵高的向日葵 I'm sorry this took so long, real life got in the way and then my mom's iPad broke down so I had to restart.... OTL I'm not really sure how the lyrics should be formatted for song pages, so I just put in a space between verses whenever there was music... I'm really sorry if I missed any words/lines. TT^TT 我或是烈火 或太阳或向日葵 一旦太用力都成魔 多被反色 全心扑向希望 却也变极恶 被困的人还太多 救不出几个 在每个晴朗的午后享受饥饿 我自己足够填饱我 如果乌鸦 弄坏了色泽 黑漆漆也不错 撕毁几次再拼合 才是整个我 借你耳朵令你辨清 惯骗的世界说什么 同我一样一无所知才是快乐 不是寄托 并非风格 恋上向日葵明黄色 你可想过 世人在疯 未必是我 心藏在异国 身体就藏在大作 你盯着它会迷惑 哪都有我 哪都不是我 无人问津流落 我留世间的魂魄 还洋洋自得 借你耳朵让你听清 另一个世界说什么 保佑墓碑挎上常春的包裹 与向日葵 紧紧相贴 爱人的胸膛最暧和 无声无息 无法逃脱 CaiyinMusic (talk) 07:03, September 6, 2015 (UTC) No problem! Thank you as always~ :) - Mistery Valencia Eevee Talk Page 14:10, September 6, 2015 (UTC)